


That's Amore

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, F/M, Fluff, Isle Esme, dean martin is a good singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Edward makes Bella all kinds of food during their stay at Isle Esme. He made this meal a little more special





	That's Amore

Edward spent weeks learning how to cook once he and Bella started dating. It did not come naturally to him. He never pays attention to what humans actually ate and what they liked. With Bella, he paid attention to almost anything she did. Bella typically did all her cooking herself and liked it that way. It’s not that didn’t like the gesture, but it was normal for her.  

The marriage didn’t change that for her. She did, however, sleep in much longer on Isle Esme than anywhere else. It could be all the sightseeing Edward has taken her on or the amounts of food he has made for her. This time she didn’t mind it so much. It was cute to see Edward bring her food in bed. She wouldn't be human for long, so she soaking up all her favorite foods. 

Sometimes Edward would be too distracted in his cooking and Bella could walk up and see him in the element. She tiptoed to the kitchen. As if that would make her unnoticeable to her vampire husband.

Edward had flour on his shirt and hands. Really, flour was everywhere. Humming while dancing to a tune. Usually its jazz or classical soft enough that she can barely hear it. It was past noon, but the sun blared into the windows. She smiled. Bella couldn’t ever get used to seeing Edward sparkle. So carefree, too. It distracted from what he was making. Then she saw the dough and smelled the tomatoes sauce. 

As typical Bella-fashion she bumped into a chair, making Edward look up from his work. 

“Bella? Love, I’m almost done with lunch, or brunch I guess?” he said with a smile. She sat down on the offending chair. 

“Pizza, again?” She asked. He cooked her pizza last week. It had every topping possible. She thought she is sick of how much she ate. 

“Yes, this one is special,” Edward was grinning cheek to cheek. Well, she had to check what was so special now. She leaned over the counter to see him using a large heart cookie cutter. 

“Pizza hearts?” Bella guessed. 

“Yes, I found them in the cabinets and I liked it. What do you think?” Edward’s grin faded a little as he waited for his wife’s approval. Bella found them adorable. Even if she didn’t want pizza,  she would gladly eat some now. He put some heart, pun intended into them. 

“I love it! You’re so sweet,” Bella said. She hopped off the chair and hugged Edward. She could hear the music more clearly now. 

“What’s playing?” She asked. Edward reached out his arm to turn up the volume dial. It reminded her of that scene in Lady and Tramp and the cooks play music for the dogs eating spaghetti. 

Edward took one of Bella’s hand and sway with her. He’s always trying to get her to dance. Since she was such a good mood she freely moved. As Dean Martin sang his famous lines of “ _ That’s Amore” _ the couple danced in their kitchen. Carefree and truly in love. Hopefully, all this dancing would it easier to eat all those pizza hearts. Her actual heart was already so full of love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I had spent hours making pizza and I did use the heart cookie cutters for it. I thought Edward would do it too because he's a cheeseball.


End file.
